


Infrangible (o Interludio)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es cuestión de almas gemelas y de un amor que no vas a poder extirparte del alma por más que lo desees, y de terminar relaciones con terceros para no lastimarlos debido a que es un hecho de que en la ecuación correcta y que vence a todo no entran más elementos que “Tom” y “Bill”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infrangible (o Interludio)

No es por el sexo que no han tenido. No es por las miradas, las sonrisas discretas, risas bulliciosas o las indirectas que han compartido desde hace tantos años atrás. Tampoco es porque decidieron de pronto aceptar que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro ni porque una vez, en medio de una pelea en la que estaban a un grito de irse a los puños, Bill empujó a Tom contra la pared y estuvo a punto de romperle los huesos por lo fuerte que lo abrazó. No, no es por todo eso. Es porque Andi es su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo en el mundo entero a pesar que la relación que tiene con Tom. Andi importa.

—Andi importa —repite Bill en voz alta su último pensamiento—. Pero también _él_ , Tom.

Tom no dice nada, y aunque sabe que es verdad, es lo que menos le importa. Bushido puede irse a la mierda. Es un tipo que le cae relativamente bien y que logró, con ayuda de su hermano, que dejara de vomitar un poquito en su boca cada vez que Bill mencionaba algo sobre sus escapadas, de los besos furiosos y el sexo desenfrenado. Del cariño que estaba logrando ser pero que no terminó de concretarse para su secreta satisfacción y egoísmo. Y ahora eso terminará. Y a él solo Andi le importa. Andi y sus sentimientos.

 _Dios_. De alguna manera, evita morderse el labio y poner una mueca.

—Va siendo la hora de marcharnos. ¿Ya estás listo? —Su pregunta tiene dos sentidos que son captados al instante por Bill.

Al cabo de unos largos momentos, observa cómo asiente suspirando.

—Sí. Voy a ir en mi auto, será más fácil no depender de ti para traerme o algo así, ¿está bien? —dice Bill con un tono que evidencia que realmente no interesa si Tom no cree que está bien o mal—. Evita tomar —recomienda, agarrando sus llaves y caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de que pueda poner la mano en la manija, Tom ha llegado a su altura y le está abrazando por detrás, susurrando palabras dulces al oído. Cierra los ojos.

Están haciendo lo correcto, es capaz de ratificar por millonésima vez. Es cuestión de almas gemelas y de un amor que no vas a poder extirparte del alma por más que lo desees, y de terminar relaciones con terceros para no lastimarlos debido a que es un hecho de que en la ecuación correcta y que vence a todo no entran más elementos que “Tom” y “Bill”.

***

Andi ríe ante la broma sin gracia de Georg y pone descuidadamente un brazo encima de sus hombros. En respuesta, Tom se tensa por la culpabilidad. No han tenido tiempo de hablar a solas, lo cual representa un gran inconveniente, ya que ha decidido que lo mejor es esperar a ir a casa; una escenita en plena fiesta de aniversario de Georg y Gustav es lo último que quisiera. O por lo menos se resguarda en eso. Sabe que lo último que haría Andi sería arruinarles la noche a Georg y Gustav.

Observa cómo Andreas se empina la mitad del vaso de whisky restante y cierra los ojos un instante. Si sigue tomando así, lo más probable es que acabe ebrio. Ebrio y con ganas inmensas de que duerman juntos y desnudos, lo cual se traduciría a él sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo si es que lo rechaza o si lo acepta.

Busca con la mirada a Bill y no puede encontrarlo en ninguna parte entre el pequeño gentío, y antes de darse cuenta, tiene la cabeza centrada en su hermano.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que terminaran como están, desde siempre lo ha sabido, pero nada podía evitar que siguieran adelante con su vida ignorando a propósito ese hecho irremediable. Por eso, cuando tenía diecisiete y Andreas con el rostro encendido lo rodeó con sus brazos y balbuceó que lo quería, devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, no porque correspondiera los sentimientos sino porque vislumbraba la posibilidad innegable de desarrollar su amistad a amor de pareja. Y lo hizo. Más o menos.

Cuando se percata de la tristeza que se ahonda en su pecho al cavilar ese detalle en especial, sonríe sin ganas. No hay comparación entre lo que siente por Bill y por Andi, pero su corazón resiente la súbita y violenta decisión de prescindir de las sonrisas cariñosas y la comprensión sin medida que lo ha acompañado a lo largo de las giras y de toda la locura mediática de la banda. Está apostando el todo por el todo. Sin embargo, su resolución gira en torno a su complemento, simplemente no puede salir mal. Irá contra el mundo si es necesario.

Un aliento cálido en su oreja le trae al presente y gira para encontrar las facciones de Andreas muy cerca. Sus mejillas están ligeramente acaloradas y le regala una sonrisa que le rompe un poco más.

—Todo el rato que Georg ha estado aquí no has dicho ni una palabra —hace notar con suavidad—. ¿Sucede algo?

Tom niega con la cabeza con lentitud. Andi no tiene ni puta idea de cómo terminará la noche y casi siente que podría llorar.

***

—¿Por qué esa cara larga, Bill? —cuestiona Georg con las cejas fruncidas al ver que el mencionado entra a la estancia solo y con la mirada perdida—. No me digas que discutiste…

Antes de que Bill pueda contestar, Gustav se ha acercado y le ha saludado entregándole un cóctel de los que sabe que son sus preferidos. Cuando Georg intenta abrir la boca para repetir su pregunta, Gus exhibe su gran sentido de suspicacia y le hace una caricia en el brazo impidiéndole hablar. Bill le sonríe agradecido y recibe el cigarro encendido que le extiende Georg.

—Y cómo la están pasando, ¿eh, chicos? Planeaba venir más temprano pero me salió un percance… inesperado. En la mañana hablé con mamá y me mandó a felicitarlos y a decirles que espera que los dos años se conviertan en muchos más.

Georg responde con algunas frases de agradecimiento, añadiendo que deberían darle un premio por aguantar a Gusti y Bill ríe. Ambos chicos están al tanto de su relación con Bushido y saben que iba a presentarse con él, así que la ausencia del rapero y lo tardía de su aparición hace que sea tan fácil como sumar dos más dos suponer qué ha pasado. Pero no dicen nada y Bill les agradece desde lo más hondo de su ser tenerlos como amigos.

Sin querer, su mente va a la zona peligrosa de, “qué pensarían si supieran”, y antes de que pueda rechazar el pensamiento, recuerda las expresiones de asombro que recibió cuando les confió que desde los Comet se encontraba de vez en cuando con Bushido. “Dinos que es una de tus bromas cabronas que solo Tom entiende, por favor”, prácticamente había rogado Georg antes de soltar una carcajada. Pero una cosa es decir que te estás acostando con el hombre que en más de una ocasión insinuó que le gustabas, y otra muy distinta es confesar que de ahora en adelante con la única persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida entera será tu hermano gemelo.

—¡Bill! —La voz de Andi le hace girar a su izquierda por inercia—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí —sonríe, pasando la mirada vagamente de Andreas a su hermano e intentando convencerse a sí mismo que puede actuar con normalidad—, hace unos pocos minutos. Oye, Gus, ¿dónde consigo más de estos? —pregunta levantando su copa casi llena—. Dentro de unos días empezamos el tour y será imposible ponerme como una cuba…

—Justo pensé eso y no tienes ni idea de cuánto alcohol te espera en la cocina —contesta Gustav con los labios curvados en una media sonrisa.

—¿Y Bushido? —interviene Andreas con genuina curiosidad—. Pensé que ibas a venir con él.

Bill clava sus ojos en su amigo por un segundo con tanta intensidad y violencia que luego baja la mirada con rapidez, él mismo desconcertado y dando un largo sorbo a su cóctel antes de replicar con un “surgió algo, pero vendrá dentro de un rato” dicho con una voz que apenas se deja escuchar por el volumen medio de la música. Tom, que es el único que sabe las verdaderas dimensiones de lo que acaba de suceder, se inclina para hablar un poco con Andreas sin que nadie más escuche para después indicarle a Bill con un gesto la cocina.

—¿Alguien quiere que le traigamos más bebidas? —Georg dice dos cervezas porque la suya y la de Gustav están a punto de acabarse y Andreas le entrega su vaso vacío—. Volvemos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No es que la cocina esté muy lejos, pero ambos recorren la poca distancia con pesadez, arrastrando los pies. Bill acaba de decir que Bushido vendría al rato. Andreas está a cuatro vasos de alcohol de perder verdadera noción, de volverse una masa que solo quiere cariño y ternura en los brazos de Tom. Nunca habían conversado sobre qué harían precisamente; lo único claro era que esa noche sería, ya no más postergaciones, ni verdades enredadas o encuentros furtivos.

—Discutí con Annis —expone con la voz innecesariamente baja y la vista centrada en su hermano. Tom, quien está ocupado en buscar las cervezas y hielo en la refrigeradora, no le ve ni le replica—. Fui a su casa para… —Bill omite “terminar” porque tanto Tom como él saben con exactitud qué significa que fuera a su casa, aun cuando habían quedado a último minuto que Bushido aparecería en el departamento de Georg y Gustav por un compromiso repentino de su disquera.

—Miraste a Andi… extraño—cambia de tema cuando su gemela deja de hablar y tiene apariencia de no querer especificar más—. Fue muy penetrante, Bill. ¿Qué pasó?

—Su pregunta me causó ira —confiesa. Vacía su copa y se sirve más del preparado que halla en una jarra, y vuelve a vaciarlo de un trago. Tom observa cómo coge la botella de Johnny Walker abierta y con rudeza echa un chorro que mezcla con agua.

—No tomes tanto —murmura, sin embargo, no hace ningún movimiento para impedirlo, y Bill encoge los hombros—. Hoy… ¿hoy no iba a ser el día? Dijimos que no más aplazamientos. Mírame. —Se aproxima a su hermano, pero Bill le detiene con una mano.

—Alguien podría venir. Bushido mismo ya podría haber llegado y estar buscándome. ¿Sabes por qué discutimos? —Tiene la voz crispada y Tom siente inevitables deseos de huir—. Dijo que me quería. ¿Y sabes todo lo que eso conlleva? Me congelé, parecía una puta estatua. Al final me estrelló contra una pared con brusquedad y… Tom, me siento atrapado.

No era algo que había visto venir, si quería ser sincero. Bill había escuchado el “te quiero” como proyectiles que impactaron con terrorífica dureza en todo su cuerpo. No se suponía que iba a ser tan difícil. Tom era el que debía acabar una relación con sentimientos y emociones involucrados, no él. Y no había tenido la valentía de refutar con un “desde el comienzo esto iba a ser algo solo físico”, no, sino que calló. Guardó un silencio que reveló mucho de lo que había y no había en su pecho, pero que de todas maneras instaló cierta confianza sobre una posible evolución de pura inmovilización a un “yo también te quiero”. La había jodido.

—¡La cervezas, hombre! ¡Gustav ya está poniéndose sobrio! —el grito llega desde la sala y con un tácito acuerdo, los dos salen de la cocina.

No pasa mucho antes de que Bushido arribe y que Andreas esté borracho al igual que Georg. No será ese día. Ni tampoco serán los días inmediatos, ni siquiera las semanas próximas, aunque ambos en ese mismo instante lo ignoren. Así como también ignoren que el amor disparado en dos direcciones, consumidor, abrumador, se intensificará a lo largo de los meses siguientes, cada vez haciéndose más complejo y que, por último, los forzará a llevar una doble vida por un tiempo en el cual las mentiras y tretas los fragmentarán hasta obligarlos a cortar de cuajo todo contacto con el mundo entero. Porque son ellos dos, al final.

-fin-


End file.
